Phantom Phoenix
by BrylandDaverton28
Summary: A 13 year old Tatsumi must survive in the brutal empire along with finding new friends. If this story does well then I'll do a sequel. AU


**AN: Hello there my people, so this is a story that I've been wanting to do for a long time now. I mentioned that I was going to be doing a long running fanfic in the OPM One Shot and this is it. Essentially the main change to the AGK storyline is "What if Tatsumi grew up in the empire". Tatsumi will be given his own original teigu (I hope at least), he will also be a little OOC (not too much). Hopefully you guys'll really enjoy cuz I'm gonna put a lot of effort into this due to one of my good friends pushing me to write (You know who you are). Also thanks to all the people who reviewed this small time writer, really appreciated it guys. Now enough rambling, Link Start.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any of this because if I did, I wouldn't kill off most of the protagonists. :/**

* * *

As the feeling of cold steel pierced through the young assassin's arm, pain suddenly struck quick as a bolt of lightning and unrelenting as Tatsumi ripped the knife from his flesh, screaming in pain as he did. The night had been full of twists and surprises as it went from stealing bread off of a local pastry vendor to being mugged for the very little money that he had taken from a homeless man. The wound would make for a nice scar to tell a story on, if he survived this encounter of course. The odds of that happening were very slim considering the man's strength, knowledge, and Tatsumi's wound. But of course he wouldn't die without a fight, he had survived too much just to die in this cold, dark and lonely alleyway. The man had stabbed Tatsumi and had prepared to beat him to death, all over 5 measly silver coins. Tatsumi had started to think about that fact, _"Is my life really only worth some silver coins?"_ he thought, as the first blow cracked two of his ribs and made him cough up alarming amounts of blood.

Tatsumi tries to dig deep and muster all of the strength within his young body and pushes the man's face away like a toddler trying to fight their parent. He had always known that this place called the Empire had been corrupt and unforgiving. He had learned that the hard way as he saw daily beheadings and officers rape the people they were supposed to protect. He wanted to change it and make it a utopia for everyone, of course he knew that was impossible for a kid like him. But still he could always dream of it. He had gotten used to the thought of his death in the Capital and prepared himself for the inevitable every time he woke up in the morning. As his mind drifted into deep thought, he was pulled back to reality by a sword being stabbed through his attacker's chest and him dying before his very eyes. As Tatsumi slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was luscious black raven hair and crimson eyes filled with worry looking deep into his soul. _"She was pretty cute"_ he thought as he closed his eyes and went limp.

* * *

 _*Afternoon*_

Tatsumi had awoken to find that he was in pain, a whole lot of it. He looked to his arm and saw that it had been bandaged and a blue sling was over it. He looked around to find out where he was and if he was in any danger only to find the red eyed girl sitting next to the bed where he was. He noticed that she wore a white and red outfit which let him know a little bit more about her. "So she works for the empire" he thought as a scowl began to wash over his face and had only made the girl think he didn't like her to which she responded with a sad look on her face and made Tatsumi feel like a jerk for choosing to scowl at the girl.

"I'm sorry about that, it was somewhat of a reflex."He said as he began to notice that his abdomen area also hurt and looked down to see that his entire midsection had been wrapped in bandages and realized that he was in some sort of a clinic. "Its fine, a lot of people react worse than that when they realize I work for the empire." She wore a downtrodden smile filled with regret and sadness. Tatsumi immediately noticed this and decided to try and change the topic.

"So you're the person who saved me from being mugged by that guy right? Well thank you for that, I appreciate it a lot." He said with a grin that could warm a thousand hearts. However her response shocked him to the core.

"Don't thank me just yet, do it after I have taken you in for questioning." The girl then pulled out her sword and pointed it at Tatsumi with a look of no emotion and empathy. Almost immediately, Tatsumi threw the blanket on him at her and sprinted with all his might to any exit that he could find. Of course he felt the pain in his body and it hurt like hell, however he knew what would happen if he were to be taken in and questioned and that gave him power. He wouldn't get far due to the cute girl being right on his tail and she looked ready to slice him to pieces. After finally escaping the clinic he took to the forest nearby and tried his hardest to get away from her.

"Its a shame that such a pretty girl works for this corrupt capital. If it were any different then I would've tried to hit on her." He turned his head only to find her not there and nowhere to be found. He turned back around to see that there was a monstrous danger beast towering over him. He knew that he couldn't fight it or run away at this distance, so he closed his eyes and hoped that something would happen to help him. Low and behold it did as the monster had his arms cut off then the head coming clean off.

Tatsumi opened his eyes to find "the girl" standing on the mutilated corpse and looking dead at him. He decided to try and run again, however his body suddenly shut down as he had no more adrenaline to stop the pain from reaching his very core. He doubled over in agony and decided to try and talk his way out.

"You know, I never got your name. I at least deserve to know who has saved my life twice already." He looked up from the ground and saw that she was walking towards him.

"My name is Akame, nice to meet you stranger."

"Tatsumi, my name is Tatsumi and nice to meet you as well Akame."

"Well then Tatsumi, it's time to bring you in for questioning." She walked over to Tatsumi with no worry whatsoever on her face.

"Yeah no, sorry about this Akame. You're a really cute girl but I know what the empire does to people in interrogation." He said as he threw an ample amount of dirt into her face and ran off.

Akame stood there trying to get the dirt out of her eyes and stop Tatsumi but by the time she could see he was long gone. She cursed and then left the forest to go eat some danger beast meat. She told herself that she'd go find him in the morning, _"He's interesting, and I wonder if he meant what he said"_ She began to turn a light shade of red and just decided to forget that thought as she walked back to the empire only to find Tatsumi bleeding out behind a tree and unconscious. She picked him up and carried him back to base to treat his wounds and to question him herself.

"I'll try to learn more about him when he awakens from his slumber. Hopefully he can tell me all kinds of interesting things."

* * *

 **AN: Well guys, this is the first chapter of "AGK Phantom Dragon". I promise I'll use 110% of my ability to make these chapters the best. Also you guys should start making more of these AGK stories, I'd like to read more then the small number of them on this site. Also my schedule for this and Identity Crisis is every 2 months. So the next thing I'm working on is the next chapter of Identity Crisis. Look forward to that. Btw, I know that these chapters are super short so I'll try and fix that. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me how much I suck**


End file.
